Lie To Me
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: Oneshot. John Cena thinks about his relationship with Trish. its a bad summary sorry.this story is NOT a johnmaria story it is stricktly a johntrish pairing. please read and review.


Disclaimer: I don't own John Cena (I wish I did though) or Trish Stratus.

Hey there guys this is just a little one-shot that my John Cena muse has been bugging me to write for a week so here it is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lie to me**

John Cena had everything that anyone could ever want. A job he loved, great friends and a beautiful girlfriend. The only problem was with the last part. He did love Trish but he just wasn't in love with her anymore.

He'd been lying to himself and to her for so long now, ever since he'd met Maria. He couldn't deny how he felt about her anymore. Every time her green eyes looked at him he wanted to melt. He had to tell Trish, he couldn't keep lying to her anymore, not after everything they'd been through together.

_Flashback_

_Trish Stratus swore loudly as the engine of her rented car died on her. She was in the car park outside the arena where Raw had taken place a few hours earlier. There were only a couple of cars still there, everyone else had already left._

_She tried calling someone to come and tow the car but she wasn't getting an answer. She walked around to the front of the car and kicked one of the tyres which only added to her troubles, now her foot hurt. She heard a door close and footsteps coming in her direction. She turned around to see the WWE champ, John Cena._

"_Hey Blondie, car trouble?" he asked with a sympathetic smile._

"_The Damn thing died on me and I can't get anyone to come and fix it."_

"_Well, we're staying at the same hotel so how about I give you a ride back and you can call someone to come and get your car."_

_She considered his offer for a few seconds. It was kind of cold out here and she could be waiting all night for someone to pick up her car._

"_Ok, just let me grab my stuff" she lifted her bag out of the back seat of her car and put it in John's. She'd never really taken much time to get to know him before but he was kind of sweet._

_End Flashback_

They ended up spending the whole night talking; he asked her out on a date a few days later. They fell in love almost straight away and everything was great. Then came a day he would never forget, the day Trish told him she was having his baby. He didn't think he could be happier than he felt that day.

_Flashback_

_Trish was buzzing with nerves as she walked to John's hotel room. She hoped he wasn't going to be angry with her. They'd only been together 6 months and they'd never really talked about having kids but just the thought of a little boy with his blue eyes and smile and her blonde hair made her smile. She knocked and opened the door as he was pulling on his shoes._

"_Morning Blondie" he said as he stood up to kiss her. He put his hands on her waist as he saw the nervous look on her face_

"_What's wrong babe?"_

"_Nothings wrong, I just have something to tell you" she took a deep breath_

"_I'm pregnant; you're going to be a daddy"_

_He stared at her for a few seconds before he pulled her closer to him and kissed her._

"_You're so amazing" he said as tears started to fill his eyes and he placed a hand on her stomach._

_End Flashback_

Everything was fine for the first 3 months. Trish had stopped wrestling and started going to ring side with John. Her bump was just beginning to show and they'd even started thinking of names. Then everything changed.

_Flashback_

_Trish was talking to Ashley in her locker room while her friend got ready for her match when she started to feel dizzy. She grabbed her stomach in pain as she fell to the floor. She saw Ashley's concerned face above her before everything went black._

_When she woke up she was in a hospital room, John was asleep in a chair beside her bed with her hand in his. He woke up when she moved her hand._

"_Hey Blondie" he said softly as he reached out to stroke her forehead_

"_What happened? John is the baby ok?" she knew what the answer was before he said anything, she could see the sadness in his blue eyes_

_He swallowed, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall_

"_I'm so sorry honey. The doctor said that they did everything they could but you lost the baby."_

"_No, no, no, no, no" she cried as John wrapped his arms around her._

"_What did I do wrong?" she asked as tears streamed down her face_

_John held her face in his hands_

"_You didn't do anything wrong. Sometimes these things just happen and it's no one's fault."_

_She sobbed in Johns arms for hours as he cried with her._

_End Flashback_

That was a year ago and things had never really been the same between them after that. She'd been distant from him, like she'd been trying to push him away. He was heading to her locker room. It was time to tell her, he knew it would break her heart but it would be better for both of them in the long run.

He knocked on the door and walked in. She was brushing her hair.

"Hi babe" she said when he walked in.

"Trish I need to talk to you" he sat down in front of her and took her hand.

"Trish, baby you know how much I love you but things haven't been the same between us for a while now"

"What are you saying?" she asked with a confused expression

"I'm not in love with you anymore"

"Are you dumping me?" she pulled her hand away from him

"I can't keep lying to you Trish"

"Is there someone else?" she asked as tears spilled down her face

"What? No, of course not" he looked away from her.

"It's Maria isn't it? I've seen the way you both look at each other"

"Maria's got nothing to do with this"

"Then why? It's because of the baby isn't it? You do think it was my fault" she was sobbing now

"This has nothing to do with the baby either. I just can't be with you anymore"

"Get out. GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" she screamed at him.

He turned and walked to the door, he paused as he opened it

"I'm sorry Blondie" he walked out of the door and out of her life.


End file.
